


His Heart on His Sleeve

by Savageseraph



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Character Bleed, Dirty Talk, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph





	His Heart on His Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NowtButFanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowtButFanfic/gifts).



“You Americans.” Ian shook his head and chuckled fondly as he sat down at Lee’s table. His pointy hat claimed one of the other chairs, though it thoughtfully decided to share with Gandalf’s staff.

Lee grinned like the kid his mother still accused him of being. He was having a coffee with Gandalf the Fucking Grey. He had the best goddamned job in the world. He raised his mug to Ian. “We do love our coffee.”

“I wasn’t talking about the coffee.” Ian’s tone was arch, and his eyes sparkled with a potent blend of mischief and amusement.

“No?”

“No.” The cagey old bastard stopped to take a sip of his own coffee, clearly savoring it as much as the dramatic pause he created. “I was talking about your penchant to wear your hearts on your sleeves.”

Lee blinked. “I…beg your pardon?”

“You know Viggo Mortensen was mad as a barrel full of drunken Hatters, but the man wore his heart of his sleeve. It never occurred to him that people might be able to see it there.” Another chuckle. “He honestly thought he was being discreet while he was watching Sean Bean, but people knew. _Sean_ knew.”

_Damn._ Lee felt his cheeks warm, and he fought the urge to look back at the rowdy table of Dwarves he had been watching before Ian joined him. He cleared his throat. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Oh, my dear boy.” Ian patted one of Lee’s hands. “I’m sure you do.”

Lee swore softly under his breath as he risked a glance at the table he’d been trying to ignore, his gaze moving over Richard, who had his head thrown back laughing freely and deeply, like Thorin never would, at something Graham had said.

“You have it bad, don’t you?”

_Christ. Was he that pitiful? That transparent? How many other people knew he was making a spectacle of himself?_ “I don’t have anything.” Lee pulled Thranduil’s cool arrogance around him like armor, and he stood abruptly. Ian’s brows raised. At that moment, Lee wanted nothing more than to be away from Ian’s fishing and Richard’s delight in a man that wasn’t him. “Good afternoon.”

###

By that afternoon, Lee regretted his outburst and texted Ian an apology for acting the ass, which garnered a _Don’t fret over it, my boy._ in response. He supposed he only confirmed Ian’s suspicions and vowed to avoid ogling his castmates going forward. Except maybe for Cate. He didn’t think it was possible not to stare longingly at Galadriel.

But tonight was not for Tolkien. It was for Thai take out, laundry, and catching up on email. Hell, if he was lucky, he might even manage to get a reasonable amount of sleep.

“Lee! Hold up a minute.”

Lee froze, took a deep breath, and tried for an expression that was friendly—but not desperately so--as he turned toward Richard. He smiled. “Hey, Richard.”

Richard looked put together, but his hair was still damp from an end-of-day shower. His grey t-shirt and well-worn jeans looked soft and exceptionally touchable. “I don’t want to intrude, but I was wondering if you could help me out.”

“Sure. What do you need?” Lee most definitely did not run through a short list of things he’d most like to help with. Giving an expert massage. Scrubbing hard-to-reach spots in the shower. Discovering precisely which spots on Richard’s body were the most sensitive.

Richard held up and shook his key ring. “My fucking car is doing its best impression of a very expensive lawn decoration at the moment. Even though I’ve had it in for service twice in the last month. Have time to give me a lift home?”

Playing chauffer. Hmm. It wasn’t as sexy as naughty maid or dirty doctor, but Lee supposed beggars couldn’t be choosers. “For you, anything.” He intentionally made the words and the bow accompanying them grandiose and laughed when Richard rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be an arsehole.” Richard wet his lips. “You sure I’m not putting you out? I mean I can call one of the PA’s, but I saw you here, and thought…” He shrugged.

Lee shook his head. “No, no. It’s all good.” Of course, it would have been better before his little chat with Ian, before he felt awkward and entirely self-conscious around Richard. “I was just going to grab some take out and head home.”

“Good.” Richard grinned, fell in step next to him as they walked to Lee’s car. “I’m buying.”

“Great.” Lee blinked. “Wait. What?” Was a ride home turning into dinner plans?

Richard frowned at his phone as he scrolled through his contacts. “We both need to eat, and you’re doing me a favor. Least I can do is return it.”

“That’s not necessary.” Lee wanted to kick himself. Hard. He would have jumped at the invitation yesterday or even this morning. Now he was second-guessing everything.

“I know it isn’t. Which is what makes it a particularly nice gesture on my part.” Richard mmmmed at the phone, completely ignoring Lee’s discomfort, if he noticed it at all. “Is Thai okay?”

Lee stumbled. “Thai?”

“What? You don’t like Thai? We can get something else.”

“I like it.” Lee pressed the key fob to open his car, and they both slipped inside. “I was planning to grab some tonight myself.”

“Great minds, hmm?” Richard’s finger hesitated over the phone’s screen. “Anything I should avoid ordering?”

“No.” Lee chuckled at Richard’s raised eyebrow. “I’m more adventurous than I look.” _Fuck’s sake._ Lee hoped it was dark enough to hide the warmth he felt in his cheeks. He was _not_ going to flirt with his castmate.

“Is that so?”

Lee wasn’t sure if Richard’s tone was joking or flirtatious, and nothing about the man’s expression gave any clues to help unravel his meaning. Lee’s fingers tightened around the steering wheel, and he promised himself he was going to avoid any more slips that could be mistaken for flirting. He could do that for the ride to the restaurant and then to Richard’s house. 

He could.

###

Lee didn’t expect to be invited in for dinner and didn’t have a graceful way to decline. Richard already knew he didn’t have plans, and Lee had to admit that the simple pleasure of dinner with a castmate wasn’t to be passed up when friends and family were half the world away. When that castmate was also the man who starred in your private, late-night fantasies, only a fool would have said no.

Besides, Lee thought he was doing an accomplished job of not appearing overly interested or overly flirty. He could keep that up through dinner. No problem.

The food was delicious, which is why the place was so popular with the cast, and Richard had an impressive selection of craft beer. Maybe it was the soft fatigue common after a long day on set or the easy back and forth of the conversation that made the evening feel comfortable and encouraged Lee to stay for one last beer.

Maybe, just maybe, it was a little too comfortable, especially after they’d both settled in the living room on opposite ends of Richard’s couch. Why else would Lee have heard himself say, “I hope things aren’t weird between us.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he would have given anything to pull them back.

“Weird?” Richard tilted his head to the side. His attention focused on Lee. “Weird how?”

“Ummm, well….” Lee shrugged off the question, desperate to find an answer that wasn’t, _Because I have trouble not undressing you with my eyes every time I look at you_. Fortunately, Tolkien saved him. “Our characters don’t exactly get along.”

Richard chuckled. “I try not to let Thorin ride around in my head all the time.” When he tipped his head back to take a long swallow of beer, Lee bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from making a soft sound as he watched the muscles in Richard’s throat work. He tasted blood at the same time as he realized his jeans were growing tight.

“I wonder if you can say the same about your uppity Elf lord.”

“King.” The correction came automatically to Lee, who reflexively shifted to sit up straighter, his body falling into the memory of Thranduil’s stiff grace.

“Of course. How rude of me to forget.” Richard licked his lips. “I suppose I was distracted by your ill-disguised Dwarf fetish.”

Lee felt his stomach fall. “What did you say?” This wasn’t happening. He stood, took a few steps away from Richard. Maybe if he put some distance between them, it would give him the space he needed to regain his composure.

“You think I don’t know?” Richard also stood. “You think I don’t see?” He crossed the space between them so quickly Lee kept stepping back.

“See what?” 

“I feel your eyes on me.”

Lee stopped retreating when his back hit a wall. Richard’s hands came to rest on the wall on either side of his body. A whisper couldn’t have squeezed through the space between them. Richard was close enough that Lee could smell his soap and shampoo, feel the heat coming off his body. He couldn’t form words, couldn’t look away from those fierce blue eyes. 

“You aren’t so high and mighty now, are you?” Richard’s low growl was all Thorin, full of dark promise and barely leashed passion. 

Lee couldn’t stifle the shiver that ran through him as his cock twitched. This was too close to some of his fondest fantasies for him not to respond to it. 

“I didn’t think so.”

Then Richard’s hips pressed against his, and Lee couldn’t move back, couldn’t move away, couldn’t avoid Richard discovering how hard he was. He closed his eyes, waiting for and dreading Richard’s next words. Until he felt Richard’s erection rub against his own. He moaned then, the sound coming from deep in him, and his hands left the wall, cupped Richard’s ass, and pulled him tighter against him.

Richard’s beard scraped against the side of his neck as he murmured, “Do you know what I’m going to do to you?”

_Fuuuuuck._ Lee supposed he should be embarrassed by the rather lengthy list of suggestions he could make. Not entirely trusting his voice, he shook his head.

Richard laughed softly, his lips grazing Lee’s ear as he murmured, “I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you and make you come completely undone. I’m going to fuck you and leave you wrecked. You’ll be aching from it. And you’ll be aching for more.” 

A shudder ran through Lee’s body, and if he’d ever heard anything more wicked or anything he wanted more, he couldn’t remember it. “I already ache for more.” He gasped when Richard slipped a hand between them, pressing his palm firmly against Lee’s erection.

“I know.”

Those words, those two simple fucking words, made it seem like Richard knew every filthy thought Lee had ever entertained about him. His fingers made quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping Lee’s jeans. When Richard brushed lightly over the cloth still covering Lee’s cock, Lee couldn’t stop his hips from jerking toward him. “Oh, god. I need you to touch me.”

“ _I know_.” Richard’s voice was all dark satisfaction. He freed Lee’s cock, curled his fingers around it, and stroked him slowly.

Something in Lee snapped and broke at that touch. His back arched. He cried out softly. Too many nights with only his hand and his imagination for relief had only sharpened the edge of his need.

“I’ve ached for you since we met. Since that first handshake. I’ve thought about what your fingers would feel like around me. Inside me. You have no idea how many times I’ve come with your name on my lips.” Lee couldn’t stop the flow of words any more than he could keep from rocking his hips into Richard’s hand. He buried his face in the crook of Richard’s neck, breathed in his scent.

Richard turned his head enough to brush his lips lightly against Lee’s cheek. “I’m going to give you that. And more.”

“More?” 

“Much more.” Richard chuckled. “Or I would if you weren’t so tragically overdressed.”

Since he’d taken off his shoes when they got to Richard’s, it didn’t take much effort to shove his jeans and underwear over his hips and step out of them. A quick tug pulled his t-shirt over his head, and that joined his jeans on the floor. “Better?”

Richard took a few steps back, his gaze running up and down Lee’s body. He rested the fingertips of one hand against Lee’s chest, moving them lightly over his skin. “It’s a good start.” He circled Lee, moving behind him, running his fingers over Lee’s shoulder, down his spine, over the curve of his ass. His skin tingled in the wake of Richard’s touch.

“Bedroom’s down the hall. Second door on the left.”

Lee turned quickly enough that he saw Richard’s eyes widen in surprise. He curled his fingers behind Richard’s neck as he leaned in to kiss him. Richard made a soft sound at the first brush of Lee’s lips, and Lee took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. He didn’t break it until Richard’s breathing was as uneven as his own.

He licked his lips as he pulled back, winked at Richard. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Richard caught up to him before he’d made it fully into the bedroom. Apparently, he was also skilled in stripping quickly, because when he curled an arm around Lee’s waist and pulled him back against his body, Lee felt gloriously warm skin against his own.

Some things were even better than your fondest fantasy, and Richard naked and hard and pressed tight against him was one of them. Strong fingers curled around Lee’s cock and stroked him as Richard rubbed against him. Lee whined, spread his legs, and arched his back as he ground himself against Richard’s cock. He knew it made him look desperate, wanton, and he didn’t much care. 

Richard nuzzled and nipped at Lee’s shoulders. “You’re thinking about how good it’s going to feel that first time I slide into you, aren’t you?”

Lee shuddered, groaned deeply. “I have been for weeks now.”

“I hope I live up to your lofty expectations.” He nipped at the back of Lee’s neck.

“I don’t think you need to worry.” Lee bit down on a soft cry. “Jesus Christ.” His hips jerked as Richard rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock.

Richard laughed, soft and wicked as his fingers tightened around Lee. “You’re going to do wonders for my ego.”

Lee let his head fall back against Richard’s shoulder as he thrust into Richard’s hand, rubbed against him. “I’m a man of many talents.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Richard turned his head to murmur in Lee’s ear. “I’m going to remember this. When Thranduil is all icy arrogance, Thorin is going to smile at you, and you’ll know I’m thinking about being buried balls-deep in your exceptionally tight ass.”

Lee cried out, struggled against Richard’s hold on him as he pressed urgently into his hand several times. He didn’t want to come, not now. Not yet. Lee’s back arched, and he cried out, his release breaking over him too suddenly to be fought. Richard nuzzled his neck as he tried to catch his breath.

“Oh, fuck. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—“ Richard’s clean hand covered Lee’s mouth, cutting off his apology.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t have plans tonight. Do you know why?”

Richard didn’t move his hand, so Lee simply shook his head.

“Because I’m not letting you leave this house until I’ve fucked you properly.” Richard licked slowly up the side of Lee’s neck. “Perhaps several times.

Lee shivered, let his body relax against Richard’s, and smiled. Only a fool would argue with that offer, and Lee was no fool. Just a dreamer. And if wearing his heart on his sleeve meant Lee would have the chance to indulge his dirtiest dreams about Richard, then maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
